Together Again
by EternalConfusion
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since they saved Leo from Valhalla. Piper still misses him, she wants to see him again, tell him how she feels-are they headed for a reconciliation?
1. We miss and need you!

Together Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (unfortunately), any character, or anything else that you recognise; I'm sure you know the rest!  
  
This is set about 3 weeks after they rescued Leo from Valhalla (or whatever that island was called, you know the one in the season opener of season 6. In other words it's what I think should have happened at the beginning of the 6th season.  
  
Piper is still angry, but desperately misses Leo. In a way she's kind of happy for him, he achieved true greatness, it's the highest position he could reach; but on the other had how could he just leave his family, especially his wife and son after all the good times (and the bad), she now realises that there's so much left unsaid between them. At first she just wanted him to leave her and Wyatt alone, but she now wants to see him again, just to talk to him, to look into his eyes. She'd give almost anything just to be back in arms, even if it was just one last time.  
  
Piper walked over to her son Wyatt, picked him up balancing him on her hip walking up and down talking to him; "Oh, Wyatt, what are we going to do? You miss your Daddy don't you?" Wyatt looked up and babbled, as if he was answering the question, "I know, I miss him too, Wyatt." She hadn't told anyone how much she'd missed Leo (until now); she hadn't told her sisters Phoebe and Paige, she hadn't even really admitted it to herself. Up until now they'd been vanquishing demons left, right and centre, to say that a Charmed one's life was busy, was almost as big an understatement than to say she hardly thought about Leo and what could have been if he hadn't left. But for the past few days all things evil and demonic were lying low, giving Piper some time to spend with her son, some much needed time to finally figure out her feeling for Leo. And the truth was, that her feelings were they same as they had been for the 4 or 5 years, she still loved Leo with all her heart, the sad thing is she knew that Leo still loved her too, at least she hoped he did. "Oh screw the rules!" Piper said, she just had to speak to Leo. "Leo, Leo!" Nothing happened, it didn't look like anything was going to happen either, "LEO! I know I told you to stay away, but I need to talk to you about Wyatt, LEO!" Leo orbed in behind Piper putting a smile on his son's face. "Piper, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, he'd heard distress in her voice, as she called for him. "Wyatt misses you, he needs you." Piper replied sheepishly handing her son to his father. "Piper, I'm not really hear for Wyatt or demonic reasons am I?" Piper was about to lie to him when she realised that there was no way she could keep the truth from Leo, if anyone knew what Piper was feeling just by looking at her it was Leo, her soul mate and (ex)lover. "Umm, not really no. Wyatt misses you, just look at him Leo, he needs you he need's a father, his father, and to be totally honest so do I! I just needed to talk to you to see you again. Damn it Leo, why did you have to leave us Leo? I've tried to understand, but I just don't get it. Why Leo, why?" she said with tears running down her cheeks, "We need you Leo. We love you, I love you!" It tore Leo apart to see Piper this way, to know that it was his fault she was like this, he sat Wyatt down, before taking a deep breath and saying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will Leo say? Is there any hope for them in the future or is this the end of their path? I'll update very soon until then review and tell me what you think. See you all next chapter! 


	2. The reconciliation

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not on any of the characters, etc they belong to WB and Spelling TV. Anything you do not recognise belongs to me.  
  
Firstly I want to say thank you to Moon Destiny and Gryffindor620 for reviewing the last chapter, they were much appreciated reviews Please R+R this chapter, and thank you for joining me again!  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
"Piper! I never wanted to become an Elder, they forced me too. If I'd had the choice I'd never have left you or Wyatt. Piper you know that; you know how much I love you! This is ripping me apart too! Sometimes I'll sit and watch you from up there, but it still hurts, because I know I can't just come down here and kiss you. I hate having to watch you too suffer, sometimes I think about coming down just to watch the two of you sleeping, I did once, I sat and held Wyatt; I never returned because I knew that if you or They found out, then I'd never in a million years be able too see either of you again ever!" Leo said, embracing Piper, holding her in his arms felt good, he'd missed it so much so had Piper. Piper hadn't felt like this for months, not since before he left. It felt right, natural, this was how it should be, how she wanted it to be forever. It felt almost as if the past few months had never happened. Piper looked up at Leo and found herself staring into his soft, warm green eyes, he was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him, she thought after a serious talk like they'd just had he shouldn't be smiling, but he was. "I was thinking of doing this." He leaned in to kiss her, for a moment her head told her to pull away, because of all the pain he had caused her, she didn't want to get hurt again. But then her heart took over, she was letting him kiss her and she was returning his kisses. Neither of them could believe that after all this time they could still melt in each others arms. After they kissed Leo stepped back "I'm sorr." he was cut off by Piper; "Like I'm letting you go that easily, Leo Wyatt!" Piper said pulling him back to a passionate kiss. "Piper, I have to go now, I shouldn't really be here but I'll be back. Soon" Leo said reluctantly, Piper sighed, "Be back soon, and screw the rules!" Piper said looking at him longingly. As he orbed out she realised she had part of him back, she couldn't wait for the next time they'd see each other again. She now knew that their love was strong, it could overcome this; it had overcome many obstacles in the past. 'If the elders won't let him down here, then screw them, we'll fight; like we have before.' Piper thought, before turning to her son smiling.  
  
Meanwhile 'Up there'  
  
Leo was standing before all the other elders. "No, you can't do that, you can't keep me away from them, and they're my family, my life. Without them I'm nothing. You can't say Wyatt is twice blessed, send him a freakin' unicorn and not let me even see him. And you have no idea what this is doing to me or Piper. You've probably never been in love, and if you have, then I'm sorry for your loss or whatever happened to make you like this; but I have a family, who loves me, and is it really too much to ask. I just want to around them! If you won't let me see them as an Elder, then I quit, I want to be a whitelighter again." Leo shouted at the other Elders angrily. The head Elder replies "You know we can't let elders have families, whitelighters aren't even supposed to have them. If you must have yours and there's nothing we can do to keep you here then you can return to all your whitelighter duties." Leo sighed; he was so happy "Thank you, sir!"  
  
Back at the Manor  
  
Piper is playing with Wyatt in the conservatory, when Leo orbs in, she doesn't realise until he walks up to her and puts is arms round her waist. "Hi, I'm back!" Leo says, Piper turns to look at him, "Leo! What do you mean you're back?" she asks hoping it's not just another flying visit. "I mean, I'm back, I'm home forever! I'm your whitelighter again! I kind of said to the other Elders that they can't say Wyatt is twice blessed, or send him a unicorn and then not let me see him, I also offended them a bit I think, I said something about them not knowing what love was like and I said that if they wouldn't let me see you as an Elder then I'd much rather be a whitelighter again. So they gave me back my whitelighter duties, but this time I'm always going to put you two first!" Leo said excitedly. Piper just stared at him, a smile spreading over her face as she absorbs the news. "You're back! You're really back! Ya hear that Wyatt Daddy's back!" Piper and Leo kiss and hug passionately. They move into the living room, and sit on the sofa, Piper leans on Leo and they talk for hours.  
  
At about 6, Paige, Phoebe and Chris orb in, they all smile as they see Leo and Piper hugging and chatting, they orb out and reappear in the kitchen. Phoebe says "I'm glad they're sorting things out, she's been really hurting recently, I can hardly stand to be in the same room as someone, who feels so much pain. I think she missed him more than she was letting on." "Me too." Chris and Paige said at the same time. Paige turned to Chris "Why did you want to bring us back here, it's not a demon is it? Piper deserves some time alone with Leo." Chris sighed, he couldn't tell them the truth, he'd just say that whatever it was, they don't need to worry about it. "I thought something was wrong, something was supposed to have happened, I was going to get you to look in the BoS, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm probably wrong now." Chris orbed out and Phoebe looked at Paige "He's hiding something, I can feel it." Phoebe said to her younger sister.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
What is Chris hiding from the girls, are Piper and Leo finally getting a happy ending? Well that's the second chapter; it's actually all I've written so far, so I need to get thinking about what happens next, I have a few ideas. See y'all next chapter! 


	3. Just like they used to

Disclaimer: This drives me insane, don't you all know that I don't own Charmed yet!!! Basically, I'll say for those of you who don't, I don't own Charmed, I'm just a lil' (laughs) obsessed with it, Charmed and anything you else you recognise belong to the WB and those GODS/GODDESSES that bought us Charmed at Spelling Television.  
  
Gryffindor620: Interesting theory, but I think/hope that he's their son (Damn it I've done it again, spilled the beans, forget what I just said) Maybe I should write a fan fic about that, that'd be well cool, or a good twist. I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I just find it easier that way, I'll try and make 'em longer now! This for the confidence boost.  
  
Moon Destiny: Sorry, I'm still new and trying to get the hand of it, it annoys me that it doesn't come out like it does on my computer, I have to like push enter like 3 freakin' times now!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and gave me the courage to push on! Anyways I think that's it on with the story!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know it's so weird. We've tried being friendly and all but he's still hiding something from us; and you're not the only one who can feel it, I can sense it too! I swear one day we'll figure him out." Paige said to her sister about their whitelighter, who comes from the future, Chris. "Anyway I've got a date! So I'll see you later" Paige said orbing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile back in the living room Piper and Leo are still talking. However Wyatt is getting grizzly, he wants to join in the conversation too; Piper is about to stand up to get her son.  
  
"Piper, stay there, I'll get him." Leo says.  
  
"Okay, if you want to get him." Piper responds, watching Leo walk over to her son, their son, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey big guy! Don't worry we haven't forgotten you." Leo says softly as he picks up his son, "Shall we go find Mommy, yeah. Where's Mommy Wyatt?" Leo asks his son. Wyatt babbles back at his Dad, then as soon as he sees Piper, Wyatt smiles and stretches out his arms. Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt and taking her son says "Hi! How's my favourite little guy?"  
  
"I'm great!" Leo says jokingly, knowing that she was talking to Wyatt.  
  
Piper laughs, "I know you are Leo, but I wasn't asking you." Leo looks at her with a put-on sad puppy dog face. She kisses him and he smiles.  
  
Piper then looks down at Wyatt "I think this one's hungry, you coming?"  
  
"You don't really think I'd miss the chance to spend time with my family now did you? I'm right behind you!" He said wrapping his arms around Piper's waist, which was harder than it used to be as she was holding a 10 month (A/N I think he's about that age, might be slightly older or younger, but whatever) old baby.  
  
"Hey Pheebs!" Piper says happily as they enter the kitchen. "You doin' anything tonight?"  
  
"Hi Piper, Wyatt and. Leo!" Phoebe says, trying to look surprised, "And I was planning on going to P3, I'm meeting a friend soon anyway, so I'm just gonna go get ready. See ya later guys!"  
  
"We're just going to feed Wyatt, so we'll so you later." Piper says, and then turns to Leo after Phoebe leaves. "Looks like it's just the three of us, this evening! Paige said something about a date earlier."  
  
"That's fine by me; it means we can be alone after putting Wyatt to bed." Leo says before kissing Piper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour or two later, Piper and Leo were standing over a sleeping Wyatt in his cot.  
  
"I missed this; standing with you and just watching him sleep." Leo said hugging Piper, stroking her hair, just like he used to. They were soon kissing passionately, each kiss more passionate and deeper than the last. They slowly moved over to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if u wanted to find out about Chris this chapter, but I will put him in soon, it'll just be hard. Anyway I think we all know what happened next with P/L. I'll try and update soon. 


	4. The truth about Chris

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I've just read what I've written and kind of abandoned(sorry if u like this fic) and I realised I could do much better, so from now on, I'll try harder and please let me know if you think I should continue with this fic.  
  
WOW! I've just found this...and thought I had nothing...well I thought this was a crap fic...but seeing as I had loads of reviews last chapter I thought I'd best update soon...and I'm on a bit of a kick...after finishing Saving Wyatt I want to finish other fics...So as Paige would say 'Call me butter, cause I'm on a roll'. :P  
  
ChArMeD-101: Thank you...I'll try...  
  
Piperlover/leo: Great pen name btw...ta!  
  
Gryffindor620: You know this fic is so crud...I was thinking I could start over with this chappy, and then Chris could be their dog!!!! YAY! That'd be fun...hmmm...maybe I should start a parody... 'The Real Chris' ever wondered why Chris is always scratching himself...I haven't but...it's a good idea none-the less...Hey, I reckon your alto-ego is quite cool...you two must have a lot of fun...I enjoy talking to myself...old habits die hard I guess...I always have 'I used to have schizophrenia, but we're okay now', lol! Well...as you've been reading my newer(and better, much better) fics I'm sure you know that I am now capable of writing longer chapter's so hopefully this should get up to standards...  
  
Chub: TA! I'm sure you know by now that I have a massive, soft spot for P/L fluff too...hence my name...  
  
Charmed Love: Wow...I had no idea you'd reviewed this fic too...so ya...thanks, glad you thought it was 'adorable'.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Thank you....I love my pen name too, and of course I love yours too...thanks...I haven't updated for well...months!  
  
Melly1: Thank you...  
  
Floppin' fish: interesting name...Me love Piper/Leo too...me love Leo...me love Chris...me loves CHARMED!!!  
  
Msfriz: uh-oh...I hope you didn't die during the oh-so long wait...guilty look  
  
Classicchic: Thank you.  
  
Cheese: Cheese can be good...but not when it's mouldy...nor when it's called Blue Stilton...or some other foul name... I'm glad you love Piper and Leo.  
  
P3:  
  
Chris was sitting in the office looking at a picture of him, Piper, Leo, and another boy who looks slightly older, in fact Piper and Leo look older too, the only one who doesn't is Chris who looks younger. In the picture he looks about 10. He smiles and whispers,  
  
"Glad you found your way back to Dad, Mom. I should tell you everything, both about who I am and why I pushed Leo into becoming an Elder and banishing him to Valhalla; but things are complicated, and I can't risk screwing things up again."  
  
Chris then gets out a smaller copy of the Book of Shadows; it even has the same triquetra on it. He flicks through it, using powers he inherited from his father and stopped on a time travel page. He looked at the spell, but decided it needed changing to work properly, so he got out a notepad and some paper, and starts to re-write the spell.  
  
Back at the Manor:  
  
Piper wakes to find Leo staring at her, she smiles up at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Sleep well?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"Best sleep, since you left." Piper says wrapping her arms around Leo and kissing him.  
  
"I suppose we oughta get up soon, tell the others, or tell Paige-I think Phoebe already knows." Piper said after pulling away.  
  
"Can't we just stay here for five more minutes, please?" Leo asked as Piper leaned against his chest.  
  
Office at P3:  
  
Chris is writing a letter, he's written one to everyone, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Leo and he's now writing one to Piper.  
  
Dear Piper,  
  
I'm writing this because I'm not sure I'm able to save Wyatt; but with the Titans defeated you have more of a chance to save your eldest son. Yes I did just write eldest, that's because I'm not exactly who I say I am, and the reason I know you is not for the reason you think; I want to save Wyatt because he's family, he's my brother. I can already imagine your face, so don't feel sorry for me, and don't regret anything; it's my fault for not telling you who I was. I guess I also came to be close to my family, because as you know things have changed in the future, this family is almost non existent. Being back here...in the past, with you and everyone else has made me so happy, but I know there will come a point where I will have to return. The fact is this day could be any day now. Who knows, there is a chance that I may be gone by the time you receive this letter. I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine, I swear...its Wyatt you need to watch, pay attention to him; every tiny, last detail-just incase I can't save him, I need to be reassured that he'll be saved; I'm not saying to ignore me in the future, just to pay close attention to Wyatt. I need to know that there's a chance of a better future, a better place...heck, I'd like a better future to return too...the way it is now...it's depressing, there are no words to describe it-there's no family, no joy, no...no nothing...just pain, lots of pain and misery; it's always dark...  
  
Onto a lighter subject...I've said this to all the others, I've really had a great time in the past, so don't think of how any of you treated me at any one time, just think of the future...the bright, happy one we all want.  
  
Look after the rest of the family, have fun...and whatever you do...be careful. I have faith in you...I have faith in everyone one...but I have the most faith in you, you were a great mother to me, when I was growing up and you've always been a great person...so strong, loving, giving and caring...you don't deserve everything that happens.  
  
You don't deserve the things that I've done...I wish I could give you a proper answer for all the things I've done...but I can't. There's just not enough time, or words...and I know I was probably wrong to do this things...so I guess I'm apologizing...Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for everything...for causing you hurt, for pushing everyone away...I'm sorry.  
  
Your son,  
  
Chris  
  
It was the third...maybe fourth time he'd written the letter, it hadn't been so hard writing to the rest of the family, just his mother...perhaps because they were so close in his future. Yeah, that was almost definitely that, Piper and Chris had been as close as mother and son could get. That was his conclusion as to why they never noticed Wyatt turning...Piper was so absorbed with Chris, and Leo...well, Leo was Leo, always off with the 'Elders' whatever that actually meant... As Chris thought, his body was subconsciously silently sobbing...he knew that if he couldn't save Wyatt there was little chance that anyone else could and he also knew that he'd have to return to the dark, misery-filled place that he'd come from.

A/N: Okay...I'm greatly in need of inspiration/ideas...so far I have nothing...which is prehaps why this hasn't been updated for ages! So if you've any ideas...please let me know!!! Please.


End file.
